Skeledad
by Comycat1987
Summary: It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, Skeletons like those... Are getting into mischief! Follow Gaster as he tries to keep track of his two wild skelechildren!(Originally meant to be comics, a series of humorous oneshots. Open to suggestions!)
1. Chapter 1: That's not Ketchup

**Hello! Welcome to the self sustaining tornado of fanfiction, what may I do for you?**

 **Okay, anyways, this is an idea for a small series I came up with. Originally, it was supposed to be a series of short comics and stuff, but I decided to take it into the realm of writing as well! This makes it easier to make into comics, as I basically have the whole script right here. The series will cover the Skelebros younger years, with Gaster as their father. Thus, Skeledad was born! I don't know if that pun has been used or whatnot… It was something a friend of mine came up with! Big shoutout to him, if he's reading this!**

 **I don't really think I'll have much order to this, as most of these are going to be funny oneshots. I may include some sappy family stuff or something, just depends on what you wanna see! I need some help for ideas, so please tell me what you'd like to see in a review!**

 **Also (sorry for making this take forever lol) I have a Undertale Roleplaying forum! I would really like to see some people over there! It's mainly Roleplaying, but it's also a chat. Really laid back. Come join us (us as in my lonely self… Lol)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Now on to the story!**

(Warning, alcohol references and unintentional underage drinking)

* * *

It was a normal day in the underground. Flowers were blooming… Birds were chirping…

On days like these… Skeletons like those…

Should not be looking through the kitchen.

Gaster was out at work, as usual, leaving the two young Skeletons alone. Papyrus, the younger brother, was wearing a bright orange sweatshirt that was a bit too big for him. Sans, on the other hand, was wearing his normal blue hoodie.

The two Skeletons stood at the door to a rather small kitchen area. Papyrus's bare feet clicked on the tiles, and the young skeleton giggled slightly before jumping around, attempting to make a song out of clicks and thumps.

"Alright Paps, do you know where dad keeps the extra ketchup?" Sans asked, sticking his whole head into the refrigerator. Nothing. Of course dad wasn't stupid enough to leave ketchup unsupervised in the reach of the wild ketchup addict.

"Nah?" Papyrus replied.

"Nope."

"I'll find da Ketchep!"

The orange clad skeleton began running in circles, before hopping onto one of the counters and prying open the cabinets.

Sans watched for a few moments before turning his attention back to the fridge. He grabbed a single hotdog from a container and began eating to raw. (Don't ask, XD)

While Sans was enjoying his uncooked snack, Papyrus found a cabinet that was a bit hard to open. After a forceful tug, it opened, the hinges screaming in protest.

Papyrus peeked inside, only to see dust and a large glass bottle. The bottle intrigued the skeletons interest, and he pulled it out, turning it over in his hands. He realized there was red liquid inside, and grew excited.

"Sas, look!"

Papyrus jumped down and carried the bottle to his brother proudly.

"What's that?"

"Ketchep!"

Sans took the bottle from his younger brother, looking it over. The label had fancy markings on it, some of which looked like a mustache. It didn't look like ketchup…

"I mustache you a question…" Sans started, until he raised the bottle and looked under it. The liquid inside was red.

"…but I'll shave it for later." Sans finished, smirking.

"Sas!" Papyrus whined.

"Heh, sorry bro. Looks a bit too watery to be ketchup, but I'm too lazy to put it back. Might as well put it to use." Sans said, trying to open the bottle. The top didn't budge.

"… Oh. I see how it is."

"Let me try!" Papyrus said, trying to grab the bottle from his brother. Sans shook his head.

"Nah, I know what to do."

Sans walked over to the edge of the counter, and without a moment of hesitation, smashed the neck of the bottle against the counter. Papyrus jumped as the sound of smashing glass echoed throughout the house. Dark pieces of glass scattered across the floor.

"Loud but it works." Sans said, putting his nose-hole by the opening of the bottle. "Eww, this stuff reeks."

"Sas, I'm hungry! And bored!" Papyrus whined.

"Why don't you eat the clock? I'm sure it will be very time consuming…"

"…"

"Fine. Go grab a hot dog then I'll play Mario cart with you."

"Yay!"

…

Sans always beat Papyrus at Mario cart. It was almost like a rule. But this time, Papyrus beat him. At first the little skeleton was full of joy…

Until the process was repeated over and over.

Sans was acting weird in general. He looked tired, and he was talking slowly. Not to mention he was miserably failing at Mario cart.

Papyrus was beginning to wonder if his brother got sick from the watery ketchup. It smelled bad and tasted even worse, so maybe it was bad. Papyrus didn't understand how Sans could keep drinking it though. Papyrus spit it out the second he tried some, the harsh taste too much for him to handle. Sans, however, wasn't batting an eye.

"Is coffee you're daily grind? Cause that'll cause A latte problems!" Sans drawled as his character ran into a wall.

"Uhhhhhh, Sas, are you Kay?" Papyrus asked worriedly.

"Nah, I'm fine bro. Maybe justa nap…"

Sans rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Papyrus shot up.

"Sas?!"

"Baaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, I'm sheeeeeeeping…."

"Sas?"

Papyrus shook his older brother, to no avail. Sans just remained there like a rock.

A rock that said "Z" out loud repetitively.

Soon those Z's turned to actual snores and Sans passed out, leaving his younger brother alone.

Papyrus started playing Mario cart again, picking single player and then rainbow road. After a few rage filled minutes, he decided that animal crossing was the way to go and began playing that instead.

…

Gaster sighed, feeling worn out after a long day in the lab. The soul research was going nowhere. He was thankful to be out of that place, the smell of chemicals behind him.

He pushed open the door, brushing his feet on the green mat outside before stepping in. He could hear happy music coming from the living room, and even happier feet running across the floor to greet him.

"Dad!" Papyrus said, sounding happy and relieved and the same time.

"Hello, child." Gaster felt tiny, bony hands hugging his leg.

"Is Sas shick?"

"Hmmm? I don't think Sans is sick. He looked fine when I left." Gaster said quizzically.

"Sas drank old ketchup and now he's napping!"

"He drank old ketchup? Where?" Gaster asked. _Strange, I remember buying ketchup two days ago. And how would he find it?_

Papyrus pointed to the living room and ran towards it. Gaster sighed and followed.

"See! Napping!"

Sans was sprawled out on the carpet, snoring loudly. Gaster could immediately smell alcohol.

"What happened here?!"

"Sas drank the old ketchup them went to shleep!"

Gaster looked around before spotting a broken, empty bottle by the lamp. He picked it up, sighing.

"Sans, I swear to Asgore… What will I do with you… Papyrus, you see this?"

Gaster bent down, showing Papyrus the bottle.

"Yah?"

"This, my child, is not ketchup." Gaster pointed to the label. "This is called whiskey. Not for children. Never touch this, okay?" Gaster didn't even remember owning a bottle. He didn't even drink. Maybe Grillby left a bottle behind at some point.

"… Kay!" Papyrus cheered, nodding his head fiercely.

"And you, Sans… Are giving me an explanation when you wake up."

* * *

 **This is pretty bad, lol… The writing AND what happened… Remember, they are young so I'm pretending that Sans has no idea what alcohol is. I was going to make the drunk part longer, but then I had no time, XD. Remember this was originally going to be a comic, so although it's short in writing it would seem longer as a comic. I actually have most of it sketched out! So remember to tell me what you think and what you'd like to see! I'd also love to take suggestion for other stories as well, anything is fine. I really like to do short, feelsy one-shots, and I did one on Asgore if you'd like to check that out!**

 **Wolfie, out!~**


	2. Chapter 2: ITS GONNA BLOW

**Welcome back to Skeledad! I'm happy you've found some sort of twisted joy from this. I'm really burning in ideas, so I really need some help! Originally I was going to leave it up to the reader what happens to Sans, but seeing those reviews made me double guess that. It really means so much to me, seeing those reviews! Thank you so much!**

* * *

It was another day in the underground. Birds were chirping… Flowers were blooming…

On days like theses… Skeletons like Sans…

Were grounded.

When Sans woke up, the first thing he saw was purple. Purple meant trouble.

Purple meant grounded.

Sans didn't really care. He could sleep. Great. No video games, yeah, but that wasn't an issue if you were sleeping the day away.

It wasn't _really_ his fault he had mistaken whiskey for ketchup. He explained that. But then his dad brought up the fact that Sans could READ. Sans then countered with he didn't know what Whiskey was, it could be Spanish for ketchup.

"Child, you are getting nowhere. I know you are not innocent."

"No you don't."

"I can see your internet history, my child."

Sans non existent heart skipped a beat. "…what."

"I recommend you drop it now before I bring up the rating of those fanfictions."

Now THAT was really an accident. But Sans decided arguing wasn't worth the effort.

"Okay dad."

Gaster stared at the little skeleton for a few thoughtful moments.

"…Did I ever even give you the Talk?"

"We both know there was never the need, dad. The lemons did it for me."

"… I really hope your brother says innocent. Don't ruin him like you've been ruined, child."

"Can't promise anything."

Gaster sighed and shook his head.

"Is it that hard to not introduce dirty thoughts to your brother."

"Yes. Not like he'd understand anyways. He's truly a numbSKULL if you ask me."

"Child you are lucky I don't disown you."

" I think my puns are very Humerus. If I were you I'd ask for a fe-mur."

"Child I'm leaving before I get inspiration to slap you."

"Okay."

Gaster sighed and left the room, shaking his head and trying to hide his smile. He felt childish for smiling at the cringy skeleton puns, but he always found his mouth curling upward. Sans always had a natural talent for making those around him smile, no matter the situation.

Sans stayed on his bed, looking up at the ceiling blankly. He stayed like that for awhile, until he felt a weight plop on his chest. Two yellow eyes stared back at him.

"Heya Calibri."

The cat meowed in response, curling up and snuggling into his jacket. He was jet black, with a bright pink nose and blazing yellow eyes than stuck out from his glossy black fur. Calibri was Gaster's cat, but Sans found that the cat laid with him more often than his father. Maybe because he was lazy as well. The cat had a nice, plump belly and was always uninterested in the birds and other little prey animals outside. Once, there had been a mouse. The cat just looked up lazily while it scurried across the floor, not even lifting a paw.

Sans ran his hand through the cats soft fur, hearing a soft purr. Then, Calibri let out an odd burp like sound.

Sans giggled slightly. "That was claw-ful of you to do in my face." Sans snorted at his own pun.

Calibri sat up, looking around the room in an odd manner.

"Your so a-PAW-ling, Cali."

Another burp.

"…"

Calibri stood up, hunching over. Sans started to get scared.

"Cat?"

The cat gagged. That one action was the equivalent of a thousand fire alarms going off at once.

"Oh no no no no no no! Not here not here not here."

Sans, in a newfound panic not very characteristic of him, scooped the huffing cat up and ran out of his room.

"DAAAAAD THE CATS GOING TO BLOW GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY!"

Gaster looked up from his book to see his son running down the stairs frantically, holding the poor cat as far away from himself as possible.

"Sas be nice to the kitty." Papyrus said, but went unheard.

"Child, what is th-"

"TAKE THE DAMN CAT!"

Sans literally threw Calibri at Gaster before darting into the other room, covering his ear holes.

Just in time, too, because the jet black cat deposited his half digested lunch onto the carpet.

Papyrus started to cry and panic, thinking the cat would die. Gaster just sighed and pinched his nose at the mess he would have to clean up.

"Alright kitty, if your done why don't you go and rest." He said calmly, rubbing the cats back. The cat looked up at him, all better, and meowed.

"…. Is da kitty better?"

"Yes, Papyrus, the kitty is better."

"Is it over?" Sans called in from the other room.

"Sans… Are you really that petrified of vomit?"

"Shut up! Is it over?"

Gaster sighed and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you, child?"

* * *

 **I hope you like Calibri! I was thinking of a dog or even a ferret, but a cat seemed like the best fit for them. I think it's really cute how Sans and Calibri hang out! I may do a picture of them for the cover of this. Does that sound cool?**

 **Once again, thank you for reading my story and please leave any suggestions you may have. I love hearing what you have to say, whether it's critic or requests or just plain chatting! I may not respond right away, but I promise I'll try my best to get back to you as soon as I can!**

 **Wolfie, out!~**


	3. Chapter 3: Gaster at the supermarket

**Oh boy. Here we go. We have a Gaster centric chapter this time!**

 **I really hope this picks up soon. I hate looking at stories that have like, 100 reviews and then looking at all of my stories (specifically fire and ice) and seeing how little attention they get. This hasn't been up long enough to judge, but Fire and Ice is a year in progress and I only have 23 reviews. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but how do people get so many reviews?! Lol XD**

 **Once again, thank you for staying on my story! I hope I got some laughs out of you so far… And I would love to hear what you have to say, positive or negative!**

 **I don't think you would want a magical skeleton as your cashier at Walmart. Just sayin… I'd be cool but scary… But if I saw Gaster at Walmart I'd kidnap him and take him home. With determination!**

* * *

It was night, and the two skele-children were fast asleep. Gaster should have been asleep, but he was too busy mulling over what to do.

The last few months of research had brought up unstable results, and there was a withdrawal in funding. Asgore didn't withdraw anything- he would never. But the other side of his lab work had, not liking the instability. So, as a result, he was receiving less money for daily functions.

So was the life of a scientist. He had fallen into a predicament like this before, when Sans was a baby. He had went to Asgore and Asgore was more than happy to fully cover him till the results evened out. But the skeleton didn't want to go to him again. He had to support _his_ children, not rely on the king to support _his_ children.

Gaster looked through the newspaper- an action he rarely ever did. There were a few job openings, but they were all too much. Too much time, too specific. Eventually, Gaster came across an ad in the corner of one of the pages for a job at a supermarket (as supermarket as the underground could get.) Gaster looked at it for a few moments, before marking the page and putting the papers down.

 _Looks like I've found my target._

…

How hard could being a cashier be?

All he had to do was sit there and ring up stuff, bag it, then repeat. An easy task for a magical Skeledad, right?

That's what Gaster was hoping, anyways. He was almost accepted immediately after he applied. He was given a little pink name tag (of all colors) and sent off.

The store smelled strongly of cleaning detergent and bread. The floor was made of ridiculously shiny sickly gray and white tiles that squeaked with every movement of his foot.

Gaster stood at his register, trying desperately not to preform experiments on the conveyor belt that brought the customers purchases to him. (Idk what it's called lol) It was very fascinating, as was the cash register itself.

 _I wonder if you can take the mechanical energy from this and apply it too..._

Gaster's mind began to whirl with science as the opening bell rung, signaling the start of his day.

Almost ten minutes later he had a bunny lady already ringing up. She seemed to like alcohol… The thought brought back memories of Sans's earlier situation and he couldn't help but sigh. She also was buying some womanly products Gaster would rather not know anything about, but he was unfortunate to read the package as he was scanning it anyways.

"Heyyyya. What's yoooooouuuur name, cutie~❤" The bunny said in a flirty manner.

"I have children at home, ma'am." Gaster drawled, trying not to cringe.

He got a suggestive wink in return.

"How about you get them a momma? There's one riiiiight here."

Gaster was completely unfazed by her flirts.

"How about you just hurry along. It looks like you've e got an… _important…_ occasion to attend to."

"Ahu, a cold one. I like your type." She pulled out a few bills and handed them to Gaster with another wink. "Fell free to call me if you'd like to join me." She said before taking her bags and walking towards the doors.

Gaster found a piece of paper with numbers written on it, and wanted to vomit.

 _Let's just give our phone number to a random stranger who has children to attend to, thank you very much. That's not rude at all, no._

Gaster couldn't find a garbage, so he just stuffed it into the bags of the next guy that rang out. Maybe he could find some fun in it.

The next customer was a duck like creature with seven kids trailing behind her. She also seemed to be buying a lot of eggs.

"Mamma, look! It's so ugly! Look at that big crack on his head!"

"It's Humpty Dumpty!"

"It's Humpty dummy, dummy!"

"Quack."

"I want candy!"

"I need to pee!"

Gaster looked out into space, trying to ignore the little ducklings.

As the duck mom was beginning to walk way, Gaster said something.

"May Asgore guide you in keeping your sanity." Two children was enough for him.

"Quack." She sounded amused.

"…" _I don't know what quack means._

The next few costumers were fairly normal, and nothing eventful happened until the speakers above him cracked and turned on.

"Employee number 8, please report to isle 13 for cleanup."

Gaster looked at his tag to ensure he was 8, and huffed.

 _This place is awfully dull._

He reported to the isle to find a nice, large serving of bird waste material (commonly referred to as crap XD) covering the center of the isle. Ironically, it was in the toilet paper section.

Gaster stared at it with a straight face before his eyes began to glow a deep purple. He pulled in the mop from behind him using his magic, and cleaned up the mess in no time.

He returned to his register to find a very familiar looking skeleton waiting for him.

"… Sans? You're grounded."

"And your working at a grocery store." Sans countered, placing two bottles of ketchup on the conveyor belt.

"…"

"Don't pun-ish me and I won't say anything about your new job." Sans said with a sickly sweet tone.

"What makes you think…"

"I'm sure that Asgore would get a kick out of hearing his royal scientist is playing cashier at the supermarket."

"… You are one twisted child." Gaster knew that he would never hear the end of it from the goat King.

"Agreed."

"I'm not paying for this, child." Gaster said after Sans stared at him expectantly for a few moments.

"Darn." Sans pulled out a ripped bill from his pocket and stood on his toes to hand it to his father.

"Grab that snickers there and give it to Papyrus when you get home. A good, well behaved child deserves a reward."

"Heh, I'd bet you'd snicker at my puns if you had a soul."

"Take these and leave, my child. Do not expect me to be so forgiving next time."

Sans snorted and left, messing with the sliding doors on his way out.

…

"Sir, the soup is right there."

"I'm not looking for soup, I'm looking for noodles and broth!"

"That is defined as soup."

"No, it's broth with noodles in it!"

Gaster was having an argument with an old creature with glasses and rough brown skin. He came in asking for noodles in broth, and he was refusing to even glance at the soups.

Gaster kept a straight face and monotone voice as he picked up a package of noodle soup.

"This is noodle soup. There are many more."

"I don't want no soup!"

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you, sir."

"What kind of store doesn't sell noodles in broth!?"

The man hobbled away, ranting and raving. If Gaster was annoyed, he was doing a very good job at hiding it.

"Excuse me, are you an employee?"

He felt someone tap his shoulder, and turned to face a skinny woman with pink skin and purple hair. She had pointy ears and no nose.

"Yes."

"Could you help me?"

"Yes. What would you like assistance with, ma'am?"

"Follow me."

The woman led him… Right to an isle filled with woman's undergarments.

Gaster's eye twitched slightly. _Couldn't she have asked a female employee?_

She looked around and grabbed the nearest pair of panties, and with no hesitation shoved them in Gaster's face.

"Could you tell me which one of these smells the best."

Gaster felt sweat roll down his skull."

"Nope."

He turned around and walked away.

"Good day to you."

He nearly ran into a VERY familiar blue hooded skeleton who was playing with a bra. He was pushing the cups in and out and was staring at it like it was a god.

"… Child… What… even…"

Sans looked up with wide eyes.

"… These are fun, dad. I want one."

* * *

 **Omg I nearly killed myself with that last part XD I can't stop laughing oh my god lol**

 **It's not meant in a perverted way, it's just Sans screwing around and finding bra's are fun. I've never played with a bra, but if people find those fidget spinners fun then bras can be fun too… But I can't stop thinking of little Sans playing with a bra XD**

 **This one may not be as funny as the others, I guess it depends on your humor. I didn't like it as much (until the end, anyways XD)**

 **Once again, I'd love to hear any suggestions you may have! Also, if you don't want to type a review, just copy and paste the below statement! Click of a button! Wow!**

" **Sans is a cute skeleton"**

 **Wolfie, out~**


	4. Chapter 4: Feel

**This is a random idea I had. Sorry for the delay! Keystones and SAT's and stuff. After this week and next week we should be back on track! This isn't as funny as it is just cute and heartwarming, so hope you are ready for a feelz trip! Spoiler warning, and remember Papyrus is still little. This takes place around the same time as the last few chapters, just not right before or after. I dunno where exactly it would take place.**

* * *

Papyrus was outside of his home, playing in the grass nearby. Twice a year, the snow in Snowdin melted for about a week or two, leaving only splotches of white. Papyrus loved the warmth, although there was no sun. He didn't know of such a thing however, so he was perfectly happy. The grass was soft and tickled his ankle bones. He still wore his red scarf- he didn't feel right without it.

He rolled around in the grass gleefully, without a care in the world. He wasn't even startled when he heard a "hmph!" And a "what the hell!"

Papyrus stopped and layed on his back, looking up at the sky. Did he hear something?

"Get the f*ck off me! Now!"

It was coming from under him. Papyrus rolled over and say up, tilting his head.

There, right where he was just laying, was a weird golden flower. It had dark eyes and an almost fang like appearance to its mouth.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You don't just…" the Flower stopped, staring at him with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

Papyrus just stared back blankly. Flowers could talk?

The flower grinned, his eyes growing darker.

"You know what? I think I'm going to take your soul! A monster soul isn-"

"Talking flower?" Little Papyrus asked, pointing at the flower. It scowled.

"Yeah. I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. Now I'm gonna-"

"I'm Papyrus, Nyeh heh heh!"

"Does it look like I care! The only thing I care about is breaking your bones into a million pieces and stealing your soul!"

Papyrus blinked owlishly.

Flowey's eye twitched. "Hey, are you stupid or something!"

"You want a soul?" Papyrus asked.

"Yes, Dammit! I want your soul!"

Papyrus wasn't scared at all, even when little white bullets formed in the air. He shot up happily.

"Hold on, I'll get you a soul! Nyeh heh heh!"

"Hey, wait, I'm not done with y-" Flowey realized he was too late as Papyrus began skipping towards his house. Flowey didn't feel like following. A monster soul wasn't much anyways.

Part of him was scared. Scared he almost killed a CHILD. But he couldn't _feel._ He didn't feel the guilt, he didn't feel his heart warming. Because he didn't _have_ a heart anymore.

He had been a child not so long ago himself. Now here he was, traveling through time, resetting and restarting, reloading and saving. Going through endless amounts of numbers and values and dialogue. Because that's all he _could_ do. If he didn't, what would be left for him? The thought of the emptiness inside him growing frightened him to no end.

Flowey growled as Papyrus returned, his mouth turned in an toothy grin that made Flowey want to vomit.

"Great, what do you want! I thought you were done with me!"

"I made you a soul!"

Flowey opened his mouth to say something rather nasty, but Papyrus cut him off by shoving a piece of paper in his face. It reeked of marker.

"What is…"

Papyrus laid the paper on the ground in front of the yellow flower so he could see it.

It was a crudely drawn upside down heart with yellow marker scribbled all over it.

"What? Is this some kind of joke?"

Papyrus blinked. "I made you a soul! Do you like it?"

"N…" Flowey was about to say no, but something in his own head cut him off. He threatened to _kill_ this kid, and what did he do? Draw him a picture. What level of stupid was this kid on?

"Why… I threatened to kill you! Why did you come back! I could destroy you! I WILL destroy you!"

Papyrus plopped down casually.

"…. I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"I wanted to be nice."

"In this world it's kill or be killed. Being nice only holds you back." Flowey spat.

"While you were being "nice" I could've broken you into a thousand pieces!" He added.

"… I don't think you would." Papyrus responded.

"What? You want to try that out!"

"… You seemed lonely. I thought it would be nice to be your friend!"

"…"

"Everyone is nice at first. Then something bad happens and then they turn into a bully. But even bullies want someone to be nice to them, right?"

"Look." Flowey started slowly. "Some 'bullies' are too far gone to ever go back."

"Hmmmmm…" Papyrus looked up. "I don't think so. They just need a special friend!"

"Friendship means nothing to someone who can't _feel."_ Flowey said with a little less venom. What was with this kid?

"Maybe if someone believes they can, they can not be a bully anymore." Papyrus sat back, putting his hands behind his head.

"This world isn't sunshine and rainbows. You can't be friends with everyone, and sometimes the only solution is blood."

"Sans said that everyone, if they really try, can be nice. But they don't want to try, because they are lazy. Lazy like Sans." Papyrus giggled.

Flowey remained quiet.

Papyrus turned to Flowey.

"I think you can be nice if you tried! I believe in you!"

Flowey didn't respond. He could kill this child, get it done and over with. But… Something in him said he shouldn't. The part of him that was still Asriel, the part that had been lost. The part that remembered when he used to think the same, the part that would draw flowers and make buttercup pie. The part that died with Chara… But…

"I wish… I could just feel… Something…" Flowey whispered to himself.

"What? Did you say something?" Papyrus asked.

"I said…" Flowey closed his eyes. "I wouldn't kill you, bone bag."

Papyrus smiled wider. "Knew it!"

For a while, the two sat in silence. The only sound was the birds and crickets. Eventually, Flowey grinned evilly.

"Hey, bone bag. Wanna learn a few new words?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, this is a different way of greeting someone…"

…

Gaster pushed open the door, bags hanging from his wrists. He sighed, happy to finally be home. He smiled softly as he heard a pair of familiar feet thumping to greet him.

Papyrus ran into the room, followed by Calibri. The cat purred and rubbed against his legs, back arching.

"Hi, dad!" Papyrus stopped suddenly. "I-I mean… F*ck off! Dad!"

Gaster nearly fell over.

"What!?"

He heard laugher erupt from the living room. Gaster sighed.

"Child, don't say thst word! Its very bad!"

Papyrus looked up innocently. "what? It's a greeting, right? Whats bad about it?"

"Just don't say it, okay."

Gaster turned to the wild laughter echoing through the house.

"SAAAAAANNNS!"

"It wasn't me, I swear! Ohmygod that was so good…" Sans broke down again, coughing and laughing.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR RUINING THIS CHILDS INNOCENCE!"

* * *

 **XD omg poor Gaster. Poor Sans too. He's getting a hell of a wake up call lol. Bad Flowey.**

 **Now, I don't exactly like Flowey, and I don't think he has any excuse, but at the same time I don't have the heart to make him out as a REALLY bad guy. I always wondered why Flowey chose Papyrus to talk to. It might be because he's easy to manipulate, but I don't think that fits. From what Sans said it sounded like Flowey had been talking to Papyrus for a long time, before Frisk entered the underground. I don't really care though, it was funny and (hopefully) cute, so… Yeah XD**

 **I'm working on the next chapter already, but I also want to make something that involves other characters. Would you guys like to see something with little Undyne, Mad dummy, Napstablook, Shyren, or someone else? Let me know!**

 **I'm going to be starting the RP soon, so I'd like if some more people could go over to that forum. We also have a chat and story advertisement section. Just so you know for the RP, Sans, Undyne, and Gaster are taken!**

 **Remember to hit that review button! Treat it like those vegetables that Undyne pounded! Pure evil! Oh, and below is the copy and paste statement for those Lazy bones out there (Saaaaaaansy-cake~** **)**

" **Papyrus is a cinnamon roll to precious for this awful, disgusting world."**

 **Wolfie, out~**


	5. Notice-outdated

**Hi guys.**

 **Sorry for the massive absence. I have had a bad case of writers block for this story. I haven't been able to come up with anything as of late. I'm hoping that with my new undertale story/au, I may be able to get more inspiration for chapters here. I had a babysitting chapter, but something went wrong with word and it got deleted :/ so I gotta start that one from scratch.**

 **Don't worry, this story isn't canceled, just on hold till I can think of a suitable chapter. Thank you guys for your support on this story, believe it or not this is the story I have gotten the most support on! The comic is on hold for several reasons as well, I have a few roadblocks regarding how it would look, and the characters themselves. I have been working on that and hope to have that done by the end of the summer.**

 **How many chapters do you think this story should be? I was thinking around ten. I have an idea for a finale chapter, but it would be less humor and more sad. Are you guys okay with that? Let me know!**

 **But if you are interested, I suggest checking out my most recent undertale story, wolftale! It's an Undertale AU. There really a few laughs (and tears) there!**

 **Once again, I thank all of my readers from the bottom of my heart, and I hope to see you guys soon with a new chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5- mess

**Hello. I sorta got an idea. So I'm just gonna start writing and see where I end up. Hopefully it's not on crap island.**

 **Warning- lots of puke. If you are like Sans and can't handle that, you may want to skip this one. And by lots I mean lots. I actually made myself a little sick writing this XD and I don't have a puke phobia. Poor Sans. By the way, I wonder if they have a name for a puke phobia? Hmmmm…**

* * *

Gaster stood at his dull cash register at the now familiar grocery store, face blank of expression. It was yet another day of his gray job. Gaster had proven to be decent at dealing with customers after the underwear ordeal, having had his patience built up by his two wild children.

Speaking of which, he wasn't surprised to see Sans.

He was surprised, however, when he noticed Sans looked extremely distressed, eyes pitch black and skull even whiter than usual.

Sans walked up to him, tiny skeleton looking up at his tall father.

"what is it, Child?" Gaster asked.

"Pappy threw up!"

"is that why you look like that?" Gaster sighed. Sans was tough with everything but vomit. The second bodily fluids took a surprise trip out of their habitat, he turned from a cool lazy bones to a girlish germaphobe.

"You need to come home." Sans whined.

"Is Papyrus okay?"

"… I dunno. The second he threw up I kinda ran out…" Sans looked down guiltily.

Gaster face-palmed.

"seriously child?"

"sorry, it was just a _gut_ reaction. Guess I need to grow a little more _backbone._ " Sans joked nervously.

"stop before you make me throw up."

Sans looked frightened for a moment.

"I was being metaphorical, child."

Despite this, Sans still kept a safe distance from his father the entire way home.

…

"papyrus, you can't eat mouthwash."

"why?"

"because it makes you sick." Gaster explained. Why did he have to explain this?

He had arrived home to see an absolutely lovely, blue colored bodily display splattered all over his carpet. Even worse, Calibri decided it was her job to clean up while he was gone. This lead to Sans avoiding the cat like the plague. He even ran out of the room when the cat approached him, and when lazy bones ran you knew it was bad.

It turned out Papyrus decided to swallow an entire bottle of bubble-gum flavored mouthwash. Better than drinking a bottle of alcohol- Gaster noted- but still bad enough to warrant a lecture.

"If you put it in your mouth why does it make you sick?" Papyrus asked. He seemed okay after throwing up, though Gaster wanted to be sure. So for the time being the tiny skeleton was quarantined on the couch, though for whose safety it was uncertain. Gaster wasn't sure how much more Sans could take before he had a soul attack and keeled over.

"because you don't swallow it. It's meant to eliminate bacteria in your mouth, not eat."

"but it tastes good!" Papyrus protested.

"not everything that glitters is gold, Papyrus. It tastes good because you use it in your mouth, but it's still not food."

"awwww. Sorry, dad."

"if you wanted bubble gum, you should have asked Sans." Gaster knew Sans collected plenty of a particular brand of gum packs, only for the jokes and puns written on the wrappers. He didn't even know if Sans chewed the actual gum.

"it's ok child. Better than cursing at me when I come home, I suppose." Maybe not, considering the mess he had to get out of the carpet. It was probably stained by now. He was going to have to explain that his child had ingested an entire large bottle of mouthwash to his fellow scientists that came over for research purposes. Hopefully, they didn't want to experiment further.

"besides, your not the only one who needs to be taught a lesson." Gaster eyed the kitchen, where Sans had run off to.

Gaster approached the room, sinister plan forming. He needed to teach his son a lesson for abandoning his brother, and get him used to vomit all the same.

Sans was on top of the counter, watching him warily. He seemed to sense his impending doom.

"I need a paper towel to clean up." Gaster said, pointing behind Sans. Sans moved aside, not taking his eyes off him.

Gaster went to grab the entire roll. Just as he pulled his hand back, he wrapped his other arm around his skelechild, turning his soul blue.

Sans let out a cry and started struggling.

"what are you doing."

"this is for your own good."

Gaster tried not to grin.

"where are you taking me?!" Sans had never sounded more afraid.

"nowhere harmful."

"Dad, no." Sans said dangerously, the blue stain Coming into view.

"dad, yes. It is not going to hurt you."

Sans started to struggle harder.

"Yes it Is! It's nasty and smelly and acidic! Stop it!"

"son, one day you are going to have to take care of it yourself. Might as well learn now."

Gaster took Sans- who was now biting his arm- and held him over the spot. Sans looked down and made a strange keening sound, and Gaster spotted a trail of blue from his left side.

"see? It's hurting you. It's not even the worst kind of vomit. Now I'm going to have you help me clean thi-"

Gaster stopped suddenly. Sans was making some very distressed sounds, sounds that actually had Gaster concerned.

"Sans?"

Unfortunately, those distressed skeleton sounds turned into a gag, and Gaster found out too late as a new batch of ketchup- covered stomach contents were sent spewing onto the floor. (Ugh. Yuck. That's gotta taste just lovely. :c)

Gaster held his child just a little farther away from him, staring in disbelief. It looked like someone had taken Hotlands and dumped it onto his carpet, along with a few stray wads of gum. So he did eat the gum. Literally.

Gaster heard more distressed sounds coming from Sans and decided that he had enough of the smell of half digested ketchup. He carried his child to the couch and dumped him next to Papyrus. Sans didn't move or react at all, he just stared straight ahead with black eye sockets.

Gaster shook his head and sighed.

 _Great Asgore help me._

* * *

 **Well, I lost my appetite. Why is there so much vomit? Lol. How do skeletons vomit, anyways?**

 **I know Sans is blue and Papyrus is orange, that's not the point in the colors. Most mouthwash is blue, and ketchup is red. So that's that.**

 **This went nowhere and is complete garbage, I'm sorry. I just couldn't find a good plot for this one. I hope I still got a few laughs out of you guys anyways, and hopefully I'll back into a normal update schedule.**

 **Here is the copy and paste for this chapter!**

" **Hotlands is red, waterfall is blue, Calibri is yucky and Sans just threw up on you!" (I'm sorry it doesn't even fit I just had to though it was too much to resist XD)**


	7. Chapter 6- Camping

**No planning was put into this at all. I wanted to see where this goes from here. Hopefully, someplace exciting and funny!**

 **Would you guys still be interested in the babysitting chapter? It was also going to incorporate a suggestion I received for some magic shenanigans! I'm also planning a chapter that has little Undyne, Blooky, ect!**

 **I am concerned for my bird. It keeps taking my parents cigarette filters and putting them in its mouth like she's smoking them. I don't think they have bird tobacco addiction programs XD (we make sure the filters are empty, I think she's just mimicking my dad XD)**

 **Well, here we go. Hopefully this turns out well! It's not going to be straight humor, I'm gonna try to include some other things too. Let me know if you like that!**

 **Warning: strong language and puns. Lots of puns.**

* * *

2"children." Gaster said, bending down in front of his couch, looking at said children. Papyrus's head snapoped up from his book, while Sans looked up lazily from his ds. The light from the machine illuminated his skull and created multiple angles and curves.

"I have something very special planned for you two." Gaster started. "It will be very fun."

Papyrus's face lit up immediately.

"Oooooh, what is it! What is it!"

Sans's expression didn't change from his lazy, soft grin.

Gaster sighed before straightening.

"We are going to go camping tomorrow."

Papyrus shot up excitedly. "cool! Undyne always told me camping was fun! Yay!"

Sans's grin faded.

"What's wrong Sans?" Gaster asked.

"I don't like camping."

"you've never tried it before, child."

"Its too much work."

"and lots of fun."

"still too much work. I'll stay home."

"no, your going. End of story. We are leaving for snowdin forest first thing." Gaster said.

Sans tilted his head back and let out a groan while Papyrus danced around happily.

…

"are we there yet?"

"Not yet, Papyrus."

It had been about an hour since the skeleton family had left for their trip. Each carried a book bag, and a Gaster blaster with purple eyes followed with a larger bundle in its mouth. It made a soft whizzzz-ing sound as it floated through the air. Snow surrounded them in patches, vibrant green separating the mini hills.

"are we there now?"

"No, Papyrus." Gaster replied through tight lips (what lips?) It seemed awfully cliché that his child decided to play the "are we there yet?" game, but then again it was Papyrus in question. The little skeleton skipped along merrily, red scarf flapping with the movement.

"Are we there yet?" a deeper voice groaned.

"No, Pap- wait, Sans?"

"I'm tired." Sans whined.

Gaster was not fazed. "name one time that you weren't tired."

Gaster was pleased with the silence that followed his question. Unfortunately, his bliss didn't last long.

"… how'd the skeleton call his friends?"

"Sans, n-"

"with a tele-bone."

"…" activate internal screaming.

"… you know, this heavy bag is really making me work… down to the bone."

More internal suffering.

"… are we there yet?"

…

"Alright, you must listen to me very carefully, okay? This is the structure that will keep us sheltered for the night. We wouldn't want to ruin it, right?"

They had finally arrived at their camping spot in the middle of snowdin forest. Pine trees grew tall here, leaving no undergrowth. The trees blocked out the snow, and the ground was covered instead by a thick layer of brown pine needles.

Gaster had taken out the tent that his Gaster blaster had so kindly carries for him and laid it out. He was now reading the instructions that he so conveniently had printed in wingdings. That meant he would have to read them aloud to his skelechildren.

Gaster looked up from the gray manual, confused with the silence. He had expected it from Sans, but not Papyrus. Papyrus was shifting uncomfortably, looking slightly distressed.

"…dad?"

"yes, Papyrus."

"I need to go potty." (skeletons can go to the bathroom now? Lol)

"then go over behind a tree."

"but there's no potty!"

"you do not need a toilet, Papyrus. Just go. It's alright."

Papyrus looked like he was about to cry.

"where do I go then?"

"on the ground."

"but that's not nice! It's yucky!"

"Papyrus, what do you think other monsters do on camping trips?"

"they bring a toilet."

"… Papyrus, you can't carry a toilet on a camping trip."

"yes you can!"

"… Papyrus, just go."

"nooooooooooo."

Gaster face-palmed and sighed. Great.

"Why don't you make a toilet then?"

"how do I do that?"

"Use your imagination."

"Okay!"

Papyrus ran towards a nearby pine tree with a little too much excitement. Gaster could practically sense the impending pun.

"… hey, dad. Poop jokes aren't my favorite, but they're a _solid_ _number 2."_

Gaster flipped the manual into the air and walked away without another word.

…

"Sans, how many bottles of ketchup did you stuff in your bag?"

It was now night, after a day of setting up a tent, waiting for Papyrus every time he needed to make a new 'toilet' and literally pushing Sans from one place to another.

The little skeleton was on his third bottle, drinking it up eagerly. He hadn't even touched the fire-roasted hotdogs. All he had eaten was ketchup and a marshmallow.

"six."

"why?"

"'cause."

Sans put the half empty bottle down on the ground next to him, eyeing the fire. He was fine with it, but he noticed Gaster was sitting slightly farther away than he and Papyrus were. He looked a little nervous around the flames.

Sans shrugged to himself and took another marshmallow, fastening it on his stick before putting it straight into the fire.

"sans, you're gonna burn it!" Papyrus said.

"I like 'em burnt." Sans replied.

"If you leave it too long it will melt, you know." Gaster warned.

"whatever. Hey, dad, what's with you? Fire burns but only if you touch it. It's not the plague or anything."

Gaster didn't move, but his eyes dimmed slightly.

"oh, it's nothing. I guess it's my little phobia. Just like you're scared of vomit and Papyrus is scared of vents."

Papyrus shuddered involuntarily. "I'm scared they're gonna swallow me up!"

"everyone is frightened of something." Gaster said.

Papyrus's eyes widened. "even the king?"

Gaster let out a chuckle. "yes, even the king. He dislikes spiders very much. One time, he picked a flower from his throne room and found a spider on it. It was the tiniest thing. But he practically screamed like a girl and threw the flower. In front of his royal guard, to add."

Papyrus started laughing loudly, clutching his torso. Sans let out a snicker.

"heh, that's rude. The spider probably would've said "heya, _flower_ you doing today?"

Gaster's grin faded, and Papyrus stopped laughing. The only sound was Sans's deep chuckle.

"child, where did I go wrong with you?"

"hey, it was funny! Right?"

"…brother, why do you tell puns all the time?" Papyrus asked.

"well." Sans winked. "I'm just a _punny_ guy."

"bedtime." Gaster said abruptly. "now."

"huh?"

"Its time to stop. It's time to stop, Sans."

Apparently Gaster had a limit.

"oh, come on. I can't help it. It's in my _bones."_

Gaster Inhaled sharply, giving his son the 'shut up before I spank your bony behind' look.

Sans's attention was brought to a burning smell, and he turned to find his marshmallow turned to white goop.

"shit!" Sans pulled his stick back, looking at the charred end. So much for that marshmallow.

"Sans! Language!" Gaster scolded.

Sans looked up at his father in confusion until realization dawned on him.

"wait, shit, I cursed! Fuck."

"SANS YOU'RE NOT FIXING THE ISSUE."

…

Sans was staring up at the top of the tent, half in his sleeping bag. Everything had gone quiet, save for the whimsum's distant song and Gaster snoring. Despite feeling tired, Sans couldn't fall asleep. He always found it hard to sleep when he really should. He could toss and turn all night but crash in the middle of the day.

He never told anyone this. He didn't want to be fussed over. Besides, despite his usual friendliness, he liked being alone someplace quiet. It was calming.

He heard the shuffle of fabric beside him, and turned his head to look at Papyrus. The little skeleton was awake, looking around.

"… Sans?"

"yep. Why are you up, little bro?"

"… I need to go pee."

"okay."

"…it's dark. Can you come with me?"

Sans sighed. "…sure."

He slowly got to his feet, stretching his bones. Maybe a good walk would tire him a little.

He walked with Papyrus and waited behind a tree as the little skeleton went through his process. He noticed something glowing and turned to see a bright yellow firefly.

"wow, pretty!" Papyrus said, coming out from behind the tree. He looked at the little bug in wonder.

"yeah. Pretty." Sans echoed, his grin growing a little wider. It made him happy to see his little brother happy.

Papyrus suddenly jumped, trying to catch it. It flew out of his reach with ease.

"awww, I wanna catch it! Hold st-"

Papyrus stopped as the little yellow bug landed on his face, casting a faint yellow glow across the bone.

"heh. Looks like he caught you first, bro."

Papyrus smiled wide before concentrating hard. He tried to grab the bug from his face, but it flew to safety. Papyrus followed it as it began flying farther the woods.

"it's getting away!"

Sans let out some air and followed his brother with his hands in his pockets. Who was he to ruin his bro's fun?

Papyrus kept going, even as they reached undergrowth. Sans pushed through it lazily, trying to avoid the thorns. Something seemed to move in the corner of his eye, but he brushed it off as another bug.

They reached a clearing, and the bug stopped beside a dead tree, light flickering. Papyrus jumped up and down in an attempt to grab it, laughing gleefully.

Sans froze, feeling a sense of dread. His eyes went dark. _Somethings off._

He noticed a large, dark shadow in the trees ahead. Two yellow objects glowed behind thin branches.

And they weren't fireflies.

Sans took a nervous step forward, trying to motion to Papyrus.

"hey, bro, come here." He said quietly but urgently.

Papyrus looked over, never having heard his brother talk in such a tone.

"Sans? Why?"

Sans grew more urgent as the yellow moved.

"don't worry about it, just get over here!"

Papyrus blinked at him innocently before the sound of many sticks snapping filled the air.

Sans stared in horror as the largest bear he had ever seen (granted, he had never seen many bears.) crashed through the undergrowth, yellow eyes blazing. It's fur was pitch black and it looked starved, teeth bared and claws raised.

Papyrus turned around and froze in place, terror clear in his face.

"SHIT! Papyrus, MOVE."

Sans ran forward as the bear lumbered closer, Papyrus looking pathetically small against its huge frame. Papyrus broke out of his stance and let out a shrill scream, backing up against the tree behind him.

Sans felt his left eye blaze to life as he leapt, wrapping his arms around his brother and pushing him away. His non-existent heart raced as he felt a stab of pain in his arm, but it was quickly replaced by adrenaline as he and his brother tumbled to the ground.

Sans turned to face the huge creature, eye glowing blue and green. Papyrus cowered beneath him, crying and gasping.

Sans focused hard, using his magic to summon a small Gaster blaster. It was about the size of himself, with icy blue eyes. The small skull creature opened its mouth wide, razor sharp fangs on display as blue flared into a ball of energy in its gaping jaws. The ball then was fired, turning into a thin laser that knocked the bear over into the dead tree. The brittle trunk snapped like a toothpick.

As soon ass it appeared, the Gaster blaster dissipated. Sans felt dizzy as he panted, the single blaster having taken a toll on him. It took a large amount of energy to summon one, and energy was something Sans didn't have.

The bear stirred, growling. Sans's limbs locked in place. He only managed to stun it.

"crap. Papyrus, we need-"

"SANS!" Papyrus cried out, and Sans turned to him, expecting to see another bear. Instead, the little skeleton was staring at his arm.

Sans looked to see blood soaking the fabric of his sweater, and a wave of nausea passed through him.

Sans grinned nervously. "well… crap baskets."

"Sans, your hurt." Papyrus whimpered.

"better than being dead, right?"

"but-"

"look bud, now's not the time. We gotta get out of here, now!" Sans said as the bear rose, shaking it's head. Thick saliva flew from its mouth and splattered across the grass.

Papyrus snapped of his daze, jumping to his feet and beginning to run. Sans rose to his feet as well, only to be hit by heavy dizziness. Sans fought it for a few moments until black spots danced across his vision and he fell back onto his knees, panting slightly. He used more magic than he thought.

Papyrus stopped when he noticed his brother wasn't following.

"Sans! What are you doing! You said we need to leave!"

Sans's nervous grin faltered as the bear saw him and roared with rage.

"I'll… I'll be there in a minute… just go."

Papyrus started to move towards him. "No! Your hurt!"

Sans turned to him, eye glowing.

"Papyrus, go. Now! "

"bu-"

"NOW."

Papyrus let out a cry, not moving. Tears streamed down his skull.

Sans felt a presence look over him and fell back, scrambling away. He felt intense fear work it's way into him, making him feel light as a feather. He could smell the bears rotten breath as it snarled at him, heavy paws landing just inches from Sans's legs.

Sans tried to say something, scream, anything. Nothing but a strangled gasp escaped from his mouth as he looked up at his impending death. The bear rose it's forepaw high above its head, drool leaking from its open mouth as it…

As it was sent hurtling away by a large bone surrounded by a purple glow.

"what do you think your doing to my child?"

"DAAAAAAD!" Papyrus called out, relief taking over his little face.

Gaster eyes glowed a dangerous purple, as did his hand. His clothes were still ruffled from sleep, but he looked _pissed._

The bear got up again, shaking it's probably bruised head as it caught sight of Gaster, and Sans felt his relief fade as the bear lumbered towards his father.

"Dad, move! What are y-"

Gaster pulled his arm back and punched the bear directly on its nose. The bear cried out and took a few steps back, shaking it's head vigorously.

"did he just…."

"Dad! You don't punch bears!"

"I can and will punch bears because I am your father!" Gaster replied.

Gaster started talking in a strange language, Huge Gaster blasters forming around him. Sans flinched as he recognized a few of the words as the nastiest curses ever to grace this universe. The bear stared at the yelling skeleton in confusion, unsure what to make of it.

Gaster took a step forward, and the bear took an uncertain step back. Eventually, the bear decided that he no longer wanted to eat such a foul mouth and shuffled away, growling.

Gaster started throwing bones at it, still cursing in the unknown language. Sans considered covering Papyrus's ears despite the fact it was in another language. Even the Gaster blasters looked uncomfortable.

Sans was distracted from the hell that happened to be his father's mouth by little arms wrapping themselves around his torso. Sans stiffened, then relaxed when he realized it was just Papyrus.

"hey. You alright, bro?"

His brother buried his head in Sans's, jacket, still sniffling.

"I was scared…"

Sans put his good hand on the top of Papyrus's head, comforting him.

"I know, buddo. I'm sorry."

Papyrus sounded choked up again. "I was scared I wasn't going to have a brother a-anymore."

Sans didn't know how to reply to that. The young skeleton simply pulled Papyrus closer, letting the small child cry into his jacket.

"Sans, Papyrus, are you injured?"

Sans looked up to see Gaster standing over him, purple lights gone.

"N-no, dad, we-"

"Sans hurt his arm." Papyrus cut him off, pulling his head away and pointing at the arm Sans was trying to hide.

Sans pulled away as Gaster bent down, looking concerned.

"Sans, that looks bad. Let me see."

"no."

"Sans-"

"no."

Papyrus put his little boney hands on his hips, pouting at his brother.

"Sans, stop being a girl."

"… huh?"

"your acting like a girl!"

Sans blinked.

"..."

"Thank you, Papyrus. Now, listen to your brother."

Sans grumbled and offered Gaster his arm, giving Papyrus the 'I'll pay you back' look. Brotherly love.

"now, I wonder what the hell you two were doing out here at night?" Gaster asked, examining Sans's arm.

"I was going potty!" Papyrus answered.

"…yeah. Some bathroom trip, huh." Sans added. "Really shook me to the _bone."_

Gaster looked up. "Sans, I don't think it is the time for puns when you are practically bleeding to death."

Papyrus's eyes grew wide. "w-what! Sans…. S-sans is…. NOOOOO! SANS PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

Papyrus started crying so hard he made waterfall look like a fountain. Gaster felt a drop of sweat roll down his skull.

"I was sarcastic, your brother is fine."

"Yeah Paps, I'm going to be fine."

Gaster sighed as Papyrus kept wailing.

"… you were right, Sans, this camping trip wasn't the best idea."

* * *

 **I'm out of juice XD I hope you're okay with the little bit of action there. I just let my mind take me. Gaster can punch bears because he's Skeledad XD Skeledad can do anything!**

 **So, the next chapter is going to be very special and different. I'm going to be featuring an AU. My AU. Wolftale! Aka Snowtale or Moontale (I'm still not sure if The name Wolftale has been used yet, I'm only familiar with Underfell, Dancetale, Horrortale and a little Underswap.)**

 **I'm making a story for it now, but I decided it would be cool to make a chapter with it here! It won't be full on Wolftale, just a sort of dimensional thing. There may be a hinted shipping (spoiler for Wolftale- this shipping may be used in the au story). It's not that bad, but heads up anyway. It's going to be more actiony, feelsy, ect, than other chapters. I'll still try to incorporate humor (Wolftale has a different style of humor than this story, so maybe it will be a breath of fresh air!)**

 **I may do an Underfell. Very low chance. Because I shouldn't be doing too many chapters with little focus on Gaster (like the next one- focus is primarily on Sans) and Underfell Sans and Papyrus aren't the best bros.**

 **Sorry for the long author notes! I just want to end off by saying thank you to all who reviewed. It really means a lot to me, even one counts. It helps when everyone in real life is telling me how much of a loser I am :D people suck, don't they. But it helps me stay motivated, and though I can't help writers block or a busy schedule or just not wanting to get out of bed, those reviews help get through that. I am a little jealous of those people with hundreds of reviews, but I realized a few wonderful, beautiful, sincere reviewers is better than a hundred "write more" reviews. So, really, thank you! I hope to get thirty reviews by the time this is done. But even if we don't hit that, that's okay. Because I already know that someone actually gives a damn about my story!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Comycat~**


	8. Chapter 7- Ho ho ho and a bottle of rum

**I am so sorry about the delay (I feel I've been saying that a lot lately on this story.). This chapter was inspired by That 70's show. It's hilarious XD and I just had to introduce our favorite skeleton to some of the situations. It's just perfect. But know this isn't the most original chapter because of that. Sans is a bit older in this one, I'd say teens.**

 **Also, I just watched Guardians of the Galaxy 2. Amazing. A little cheesy, but hey its marvel so… yeah. I'm not a big fan of marvel but there's a talking RACCOON! WHOOO! I love the part where Yondu and Rocket get the arrow and they walk through the ship and upbeat and casual music is playing as a shower of corpses rain from the sky and a Montage of death plays. It's beautiful. I feel I need to go to the mental hospital now:/**

* * *

For some reason Sans had invited Undyne, Napstablook (aka Blooky), Mary (Drunk bunny), Doggo and MD (Short for Mad dummy) to his shed. He had an old Nintendo 64 he found in the dump that they played, and a few channels they could watch on the old tv. It struck Sans he should probably find more _living_ friends, but he was too lazy to.

They had hung out before, but never in his shed. Gaster wasn't home, and Papyrus was with him, so he was free to do whatever. Good thing, because for some reason Mary had a thing for alcoholic beverages. He was cool with that, however (the ketchup-wine incident had made him more curious) and Undyne got a kick out of it. MD hated the stuff Mary brought and made it well known and Blooky was a complete saint. He was too lazy to care about morals or living friends.

The problem was that the stuff Mary had brought from the garbage dump wasn't… the best. And everyone was tired of it. He didn't know if he should facepalm or laugh deviously when Undyne brought it up.

"Yo, we need to find something cooler!" she declared, raising a fist into the air.

"maybe you should look in a cooler?" Sans snorted.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. That is where most beverages are stored. Thank you for the helpful, non _pun_ advice." Undyne growled.

"Your welcome, though I pride myself on being a Punny guy." Wink.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I PRIDE MYSELF ON?!" MD shouted. Everyone turned to him.

"KNIVES! THAT I WILL STAB YOU WITH IF YOU DON'T STOP!"

Blooky looked nervous. "oh dear…"

"Good luck stabbing a skeleton." Sans replied, lifting his shirt up to show his ribcage.

"stabbing won't get us any beer, ya'll." Mary pointed out.

"Hey, Sans, your dad got any 21+ anywhere?" Undyne asked, putting her hands on the broken table in front of the couch.

"I dunno, and if he did I wouldn't touch it. He'd blast my boney ass through the barrier."

"Of course your dad has alcohol. He's a cocktail dad. He's gotta have something." Doggo barked.

"I've never seen him drink though." Sans added. Well, he was lying, but lying was better than getting in more trouble. "besides, if he had something it would probably be very fancy and snooty, Tibia honest."

"Well, he hangs with Grillby. And Grillby is the cocktail _lord."_

"none of us are his children. Thank Asgore, that would be awkward. Imagine childbirth from a flame. Imagine se-"

"Shut up." Sans interrupted Undyne before she could finish.

"WE COULD ASK HIM FOR SOME AND THREATEN HIM IF HE DOESN'T GIVE US SOME!"

"no, let's not do that… unless you really want too… I don't like this…" Napstablook whimpered.

"wait, we could dress up like an old guy and just walk in." Mary said.

"bro, what is this, a Disney movie? That won't work." Undyne rested her head on her palm.

"We are monsters, so looking a little odd isn't too out of the normal." Sans said with a grin.

"How did we get these laws in the first place?"

"Humor purposes."

"oh."

"Okay, so we gonna do This?" Sans asked with half lidded eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. We need a big coat, someone with a good old person impression and a tophat."

Undyne looked at Mary with confused eyes.

"Why a tophat?"

"Class, my dear. Blooky, you have a tophat,right?"

"um, sure…. If you want…"

"Great! Sans, your dad is tall, so we can use one of his coats. I'll be the old guy. We need a fake beard."

"I can run over to the store my dad works at and get one." Sans offered. This was going to be fun.

"WHY WOULD THEY HAVE SUCH A SPECIFIC ITEM?!"

"maybe they knew one day some teenagers would need one so they could illegally drink." Undyne laughed.

Sans got up, stretching.

"very possible, very possible."

…

"Sans?" Gaster asked.

Gaster was looking down at a fake beard (why did they carry fake beards?) That apparently his son wanted to buy. Papyrus was looking at it curiously.

"yes, dad?"

"… should I even ask?"

"Probably not."

Gaster rang the item up without another word.

…

When Sans returned, Mary was wearing one of his dad's black coats, tall heels under it, and a tophat. She had put flour on her fur to make herself look older. Doggo was smoking a dog bone.

"Great, thanks Sans." She said as he presented the item.

"How you gonna walk in the snow like that!?" Undyne asked.

"I'll manage. Somehow." The bunny answered as she strapped the fake beard over her face.

Sans couldn't supress his laugh and started clapping like a mentally challenged seal.

"What?"

"N-Nothing."

Undyne gave him an odd look before jumping up and down.

"Ok, so when you go in, you should totally say "Hello govna."

"What? Why?"

"Its what British taxies say!"

"… WHAT? IS THIS A REGULAR SHOW REFERENCE?!"

"No. Maybe. But trust me, it'll make you look older!"

"here, smoke this when you go in." Doggo gave her a dog bone. Mary took it hesitantly.

Sans sighed and rubbed the back of his skull.

This was going to be good.

…

They were waiting outside of Grillby's, because a crowd of teens walking into the place would look suspicious. Doggo's eyes shifted to every bit of movement. Undyne had tried looking through the window, but the cold had them clouded on the inside.

Napstablook was getting more nervous. "ohhhhh…. I hope we don't get in trouble…"

"Don't worry, we'll be partying in no time!" Undyne assured.

"YOU'D BETTER BE RIGHT!" MD yelled.

They waited in silence until the familiar bell of the door rung. Mary had returned with five bottles of something.

"HELL YEAH!" Undyne yelled, running up to her. They positioned themselves behind the building before Mary passed out the drinks.

Sans knew something didn't feel right, but kept quiet.

"he didn't ID me or nothin'. Cheers!" Mary called out, taking the beard off and throwing it in the snow.

"YEAH!" Undyne and MD said in unison. Undyne tore the top off and started gulping the drink down as fast as she could. Sans took a relaxed sip and chuckled.

"Guys, this is grape juice." Sans announced.

"Aw, f*ck! Really?!"

Doggo dropped his bottle and lit another dog treat.

"That fire tricked us real good. He knew."

Mad dummy started flailing around in anger, making poor Napstablook back away.

"HOW'D HE KNOW?!" Undyne asked loudly. "We were perfect!"

"uh, no we weren't. Look at her. No offense, Mary. I felt it in my _bones_ the second she walked out with those things."

"Shaddup Sans!" Undyne growled.

"Well, I 'pose your right. What do we do now?" Mary asked, having Napstablook his top hat.

Doggo moved in closer.

"We steal some."

"w-what?"

"Listen, I've got an idea. Here it is…"

….

Sans had no idea why he agreed to this.

He would much rather be the distraction. He was too lazy to do much else.

Him and Doggo were going to sneak into the back room while Undyne and Mary distracted Grillby by ordering something and talking to him. Grillby gave Mary an odd look, but said nothing.

Doggo was good at sneaking, and Sans was rather small, so they sneaked through the majority of the restaurant without being noticed. The only issue was finding what they needed in the back room before Grillby came back.

The reason Sans was with Doggo was so that they could teleport away with the goods. Sans had to admit, Doggo was… pretty adept at finding the buried _bone_.

"k, so we look around till we find somethin' good?" Sans asked.

"yeah." Doggo answered. He started sniffing the floor.

Sans started looking at the various bottles on the shelf. While doing so, he found multiple bottles of ketchup. He stashed them away and went along his business.

"Oy, look here." Sans turned and walked over to Doggo, who had his nose pressed up against a crate. Sans opened it with a huff and found multiple bottles of fancy looking liquid.

Sans held one up, reading the lable.

"heh, it's rum. And good stuff by the look of it. Let's get it and get outta here."

Sans and Doggo grabbed as many bottles as they could and were carried away by his blue magic.

…

"Nice, Scoooooore!" Undyne yelled, snatching a bottle from Sans's hand. Mad dummy took one as well and started spazzing out. Mary drank it like it was regular routine for her. Doggo lit another dog treat and took his sweet time. Sans held it up and examined it, skeletal brow furrowing slightly.

 _Maybe I shouldn't… dad would kill me… hell, you know what? Screw it, I'm too lazy to care._

Without a other thought Sans popped open the lid and let it rain.

…

"Sans?"

Sans was sitting on the couch, playing skyrim. A pretty drastic difference from the N64 in the shed, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

"yes?" He answered, stealing tomatoes from a shopkeeper. _Kajit's rule._

"I've heard some… interesting rumors going around." Gaster replied.

"how interesting?"

"You and all your friends running around butt naked through snowdin screaming the opening theme to attack on Titan interesting."

Sans didn't move. He chuckled slightly.

"ummm, yeah, pretty interesting."

Gaster stared at him, hard.

"I am going to make the peaceful assumption that these are just rumors. If indeed you were running around naked in snowdin, I suggest not doing so again if you wish to remain male."

"Sure."

* * *

 **OMG the ending got me hard XD the rest sucks. Bad. Oh well. I hope it was still funny.**

 **Anyhow, besides the fact Sans is a very bad boy, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I said I was going to make a Wolftale crossover, but I hit a roadblock and unless soneone really wants me to do it, I don't think I should. Also I am thinking on a story where Muffet adopts Frisk (as suggested by someone) and ideas for that would be appreciated. I really thank everyone who has read this story, and I am flattered I can entertain you all!**

 **Now that I've said that, I've got some somewhat sad news. The end to Skeledad is approaching. It's ending a little earlier than planned, but between my other stories and school, I just can't keep up. So I think it's best to wrap this up. I may have another chapter if I get any ideas I really like, but if not the next chapter may be the wrap up. Note that the last chapter is not going to be funny, or lighthearted. But I feel it's a good way to end this wild ride!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all have a lovely day/night!**

 **~Comycat**


	9. Chapter 8- Finale

**Nothing new, sorry. Just fixing some spelling errors. I had fixed them before but I accidentally forgot to save them :b**

* * *

"Ugghhhhh, go awaaaayyy…" Sans moaned. He was hiding under the sheets of his bed as Gaster took on the horrid task of trying to get the lazy skeleton up.

"Come on child, I must get to work." Gaster urged. "I have a big experiment today, and I mustn't be late."

Sans replied with a long groan.

Gaster tried shaking him a few more times before sighing and shaking his head.

"Fine, but later your only getting a small nice cream instead of a large."

Sans snuggled deeper under his blankets.

"Whatever…"

Gaster walked down the stairs and towards the door, grabbing his white lab coat from the coat rack. Something fell out of the pocket and drifted to the ground. It was a picture.

Gaster bent over to pick it up, shifting it slightly so that the glare from the light didn't hit it.

It was a picture from when he first took Sans to his science job. He had been very young then. He was smiling widely, his eye lights glowing with bright excitement. Gaster's and his coworkers surrounded the little skeleton.

Gaster smiled, warmth filling his chest.

No matter how lazy and… misbehaved Sans could be, he would always be his son.

A quick thought drifted into Gaster's head. It seemed out of place at the moment, yet eerily right.

Gaster made his way to the cabinet under the kitchen sink, and dug out a red marker. He scribbled a few words on the picture before putting it in his pocket.

Gaster put the marker back in its rightful spot before adjusting his coat and walking out into the snow.

…

Sans was woken up by furry paws kneading his face.

"Ugh, Calibri, get ooooffff…"

The black cat meowed in response and began licking him.

Sans turned over and scratched behind the cat's ear.

"Fine, I'll get you some food. Consider yourself a lucky kitty."

Sans stretched and rolled off his bed, letting the blanket fall to the floor.

Sans went down the stairs in a tired daze, the cat following him. Calibri circled his feet in the kitchen, letting out little hungry mews.

Papyrus was playing Legend of Zelda in the living room, intently trying to solve a puzzle.

He was getting there.

Sans put down a bowl of Calibri's fancy feast. However, the cat had froze, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

The black cat suddenly sprinted towards the door.

Sans blinked slowly before shrugging.

 _Wonder what that was._

Sans walked to the living room, getting ready to seat himself next to Papyrus when a loud bang sounded from the front door.

Sans jumped slightly, while Papyrus didn't notice from his game.

 _Was that the cat running into the door? I hope not… unless cats really do have nine lives._

Sans went to see what had made the sound. Calibri was pawing at the door.

Sans opened the door, a sudden gust of wind taking him off guard.

It was snowing pretty hard outside, with strong winds whipping through the air.

Alphys was standing on the front porch, her glasses fogged up from the cold. She looked extremely worried.

"…Alphys?" Sans had though about making a pun, but she looked far to serious for that.

"I-I-its y-your… s-something went w-wrong… a-a-at the lab…"

"Huh?" Sans's eyes widened.

"The machine… the core… I-it started to… the experiment went wrong…" Alphys voice was shaking with held back tears.

Sans felt his soul drop as he remembered what his father had said that morning.

" _I have a big experiment today, and I mustn't be late."_

 _Oh no…_

Sans pushed past her, turning quickly to call into the house.

"I'll be right back Pap! Behave!"

"Sans, wait!" Alphys extended a hand towards him, but he was already dashing off into the snowstorm.

…

The hotel was void of life. Everyone had gone, and the smell of smoke hung heavy. Usually there were plenty of monsters here, moving between the capital and the other areas of the underground.

The core was built right next to the hotel. It was off limits to public, but the area was out of power. Sans easily got past the security doors due to this.

There were red lights flashing inside. It smelled like fire and asphalt.

"Hey!" Sans called. His voice echoed back without a reply.

Sans made his way through, his fear growing. The core seemed plenty intact…

Until he got up farther.

Flames had consumed the electrical pillars, and the smoke clung to the metal ceiling. Sans coughed, although he had no lungs.

He reached the main bridge between the core's center and an elevator to the capital. Everything was deadly silent.

Sans looked around.

"Hello? Dad?!"

Sans was getting more frantic by the second. He felt tears gather in his eyes.

 _What if he's… no, he must've gotten out with the other scientists… he might have used the elevator._

Sans began carefully crossing the bridge when something caught his eye.

It was a little picture on the floor, the light reflecting off its shiny surface.

Sans kneeled beside it, picking it up. A startlingly familiar picture revealed itself…

And written on it, in red marker, were the words

"Never forget"

…

The next week past by in a blur. Everything was gray to Sans. It was like an old movie, with no color and no sound. It was just bland and empty, where nothing mattered and everything was as cold as the snow outside.

Their father was gone.

He wasn't dead… maybe. No one knew what happened to him and the four others who were lost in the core. There was nothing… as if they had been completely erased from existence without any trace.

Sans couldn't bear to tell Papyrus what had happened.

"He's just on vacation on the surface! He'll be back soon." He had told him.

"But why didn't dad tell us?" Papyrus asked, sounding scared.

Sans had patted his little brothers head.

"He wanted to make it a surprise. So that when we make it up there, he can surprise us."

Sans spent most of his time in his room, not having any energy to move. The only thing he got up for was to make Papyrus food and put him to bed.

Calibri had been acting up as well. The cat had sat on the windowsill and hardly moved at all. Staring out into the snow as if waiting for Gaster to return. Calibri didn't eat, and Sans had begun to fear the worst.

And the worst came- soon the cat was too weak to move. Sans took the cat to Alphys, the best person he knew in regards for animal care. Alphys said that the cat wouldn't make it and would have to be put to sleep.

The news didn't really hurt with the force Sans had expected it to. It just sort of hit and slid off, like a wet towel thrown at a wall.

Everything was still grey and numb.

It was funny how such a tiny shot could do so much.

So the second to last thing he held dear in this world let go of its life right in front of his eyes. Curled up on his bed sheet, Calibri's favorite. That last bit of warmth fading from black fur as the cat took one final breath and eyes closed for the last time. It was hard to think this was the last time his hand would be running through the familiar black fur- Iike it used to, every morning.

 _Say hi to him for me…_ Sans said in his mind. He couldn't trust himself to speak, he probably didn't have a voice anymore.

Alphys was looking anywhere but his eyes. Sans couldn't see past the glare of light in her glasses, but he guessed she was on the brink of tears.

"S-sans… I'm so sorry…. But…"

Sans watched her numbly. The cold feeling of Calibri'a body under his fingers made him feel sick.

Alphys shakily looked up at him.

"Y-your d-dad… he was researching determination… and never finished..."

Sans didn't move.

"What are you getting at?"

…

The sun was warm. It was unlike any other warmth he had ever felt.

The sunrise was beautiful. The sky was a blue pink… he had never seen the sky in person before. The air was so clean and perfect, the breeze soft.

Frisk stood beside Sans, their face expressionless as ever. All the others stood in a line on the cliffs edge, peering out into the world they had never known.

The surface.

Sans wore a grin- the same grin that he had plastered on his face ever since he lost hope. But now he may have a chance…

A chance to find what he lost.

His soul was much lighter than it had been in years. Since he could remember, even.

Bidding a cheerful "see ya around" to all of his newfound friends, Sans turned back to the underground. The darkness made him numb again.

He had one last thing to do.

Sans used his "shortcuts" to go back to his house in Snowdin. He went behind the house to the basement to find it was already unlocked.

 _Smart kid._

Sans pushed the door open and walked into the plainly lit room. It was small and cramped, with various tools and debris laying around, the machine was in the corner, covered by a dusty sheet.

Sans started at it for a long time before turning to one of the drawers and pulling out the picture.

Sans gazed at it with nostalgia.

The red words had begun to fade, but he had never forgotten.

Sans teleported back to the above ground, back into the sun.

Everyone had left, presumably to do their own thing. Sans walked along the edge of Mount Ebott , watching the clouds. Clouds were weird.

A familiar red cape caught his eye ahead.

 _Papyrus?_

Sans quickened his pace.

Papyrus was sitting on the cliffs edge, legs hanging off. He looked uncharacteristically downhearted.

"Hey, Paps. Why aren't you with the others?" Sans asked as he got within hearing range. Papyrus flinched a little.

"Oh, Brother! I was just… a little… disappointed, is all."

Sans sat down next to his brother, nudging him. Papyrus had grown much taller than him over the years, and many would assume Sans was the younger brother by height comparison.

"Come on, we just got to the surface. What about that could have the great Papyrus disappointed?" Sans joked. Papyrus didn't look at him.

"Well… I was just… thinking… I always thought that when we got to the surface… Dad and Calibri would be waiting, like you said. I had doubted your story over the years, but I had always hoped…" Papyrus sighed.

Sans recoiled as if slapped. There was a heavy silence for awhile, Sans trying to come up with words.

As Sans opened his mouth, Papyrus raised his hand.

"No need to make another story, Sans. I'm not your baby brother anymore. As much as it saddens me, the Great Papyrus must face the truth."

Sans closed his mouth and looked down, guilt weighing him down.

"I'm sorry."

Papyrus's eyes went wide.

"No brother, it's not your fault! I don't blame you! I think I would've done the same thing! But… if you don't mind… could you tell me what really happened? I don't remember much about them… other than being really upset when they were gone and wanting to see them one more time."

Sans smiled weakly.

"Sure, Paps… Dad… he died while testing out the core… he was really smart, and brought power to the whole underground. And something went wrong with Calibri a few days later…"

"He built the core!?" Papyrus exclaimed. "Wowie! He sounded really great!"

Sans chuckled quietly.

"Yeah. He was. He was strict… but really nice. He cared a lot about us… did I ever tell you he worked at a grocery store while also being the Royal scientist?"

"What?!"

"Yeah. Guess he needed more income."

"He sounds like you, Sans." Papyrus pointed out.

"No… I could never be." Sans replied. _He would never do what I did._ Sans shuddered and ushered his thoughts away from that dark lab.

"Oh, nonsense!" Papyrus said loudly. He went silent for a moment.

"Could you… tell me more?"

"Well, one time, we went camping. You remember?"

"A little…" Papyrus replied, scratching his head.

"A bear attacked us, and our dad went right up to it and punched it in the face. The thing didn't know what hit him and went stumbling off. I remember another time when he tried to get me over my puke phobia… held me right over it. Didn't end well." Sans said with a wet chuckle.

"It was so much fun… when it was the four of us. I would always get in trouble and you were the complete saint… and Calibri would always be there in the morning… if I could ever pick a moment in my life to relive, it would be being woken up in the morning by dad with Calibri curled right up under my chin…"

Sans had hot tears flowing down his cheekbones. His voice was beginning to shake.

"I had never thought… never thought that one day I would wake up and he'd be gone… that Calibri wouldn't be in my bed… and it went away so suddenly… I'm sorry you don't remember much, Pap… but maybe it's less painful to not remember than to remember it all and miss it so bad…"

His mask had completely fallen. It was ironic, really. He hadn't shed a tear after his fathers death, yet so many years later it was all coming out.

Maybe it was Because by leaving the underground, he was leaving everything they had been. All the paths they walked, the places they went. Leaving everything behind with only a faded picture in his pocket to remember it by.

"Sans…" Papyrus whined quietly. Suddenly, the short skeleton was scooped up into Papyrus's arms. They stayed like that for awhile, Sans not having any motivation to move.

"It's okay brother… I'm sure he'd be happy we're here, right? Dad and Calibri wouldn't want us to be sad. Let's go find Lady Asgore and the others! I'm sure they're up to something fun!"

Papyrus stood up, checking one last time to make sure Sans was okay before dashing off down the path. Sans rubbed at his eyes, smiling.

 _Damn you Pap, making me exercise. Damn you._

Sans turned to look back at the entrance to the underground. It looked like a dark mouth of rock, swallowing up any who dared to enter.

 _I hope he's right… I hope your both happy…_

Sans let out one last sigh before turning to follow Papyrus.

As he was walking, the breeze picked up. The picture fell from his pocket, and Sans nearly had a mini heart attack before the breeze stopped and let the paper drift to the ground.

Sans bent down to pick it up for the hundredth time, gazing upon the red letters written on the top.

 _Never forget._

If he weren't already a crazy skeleton, he could've sworn he saw a cat footprint in the ground beside the picture.

* * *

 **Ugh, that made me cry :I but it felt like the right way to end this.**

 **I'm sorry about this not being funny or light. But it is the last chapter, so… yeah.**

 **I'm sad and proud that this is done. This is my first completed story (yeah, pretty sad, I know.)**

 **But if you like my writing style, I suggest you check out Wolftale! I'm also writing a story that's connected to this… where Sans works in the lab with Alphys… and it's going to involve a certain cat… but it's going to be a similar tone to this. If your interested, just let me know and I'll PM you when it's done!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed Skeledad. I sure did. I am forever grateful to you all, it means so much that you made this with me. I couldn't have done it without your support, and hearing that I entertained you all gave me the determination to keep going!**

 **Rest In Peace Gaster and Calibri.**

 **Until next time-**

 **Comycat~** **️**


End file.
